<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did you know that you're the best? by Lesbian_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294926">Did you know that you're the best?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan'>Lesbian_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, BAMF Sara Lance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Ava Sharpe, Flirty Sara Lance, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Medical School, Soft Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Ava have a nice dinner, and Sara gets an email from Medical School Admissions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did you know that you're the best?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I really liked writing this one. I'm enjoying adding all the motorcycle stuff in here. I love bikes and riding, and I have always seen Sara as someone who would own a motorcycle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">January 2011</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara hits the engine cut off switch on her bike. She locks the front wheel, throws down the kick stand and gets off. And removes her helmet. She walks to her apartment door and smiles when it’s unlocked. That means her girlfriend must be here already. She ascends the stairs and begins to hear music playing loudly as she steps into her apartment. Putting her helmet away she takes off her gloves and unzips her leather jacket. She can hear her girlfriend singing along in the kitchen.</p><p>She leans against the wall just watching her sing and dance as she plates their dinner. A smile starts to spread across her face thinking about how much she loves this woman. Ava turns around quickly to grab the bottle of wine from the fridge. She stops immediately staring at the smaller women. At first there is an expression of surprise on her face. Slowly it shifts to an expression Sara is very familiar with. Lust. “What” the short blonde asks with a smile.</p><p>“You just look really... sexy” Ava states biting her lower lip and allowing her eyes to wonder over her girlfriends body. Sara is wearing tight black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black crop top, an unzipped leather jacket (showing off her abs) and her hair is in two french braids. She smirks at the comment and approaches the taller women slowly. “You look pretty fucking hot too baby!” She says grabbing onto the other woman’s hips and walking her back so she is pinned against the counter.</p><p>Ava had meetings today so she is in her dress clothes. Black dress pants (that are very tight), a button down burgundy shirt, and her hair is out of the bun and flowing all to one side. But she must have been comfortable when she got to her girlfriends place because her shirt is untucked and unbuttoned all the way open (showing off her toned stomach and her rainbow sports bra).</p><p>“Thanks!” Ava says capturing the lips of her girlfriend for a quick kiss. “Ok, come on let’s eat dinner before it gets cold” she says pushing the small blonde off her. “Keep it in your pants until after dinner” she whispers into the other woman’s ear as she walks by with their plates.</p><p>The two of them share a nice dinner and a bottle of wine. After dinner they finish the dishes and put everything away. They move to sit on the couch while Sara checks her email. “OH MY GOD” she yells setting her wine glass down. “What?” The taller girl asks. “I have an email from USF Medical School Admissions” she says looking up to make eye contact with her girlfriend. “What does it say?” Ava asks scooting closer. “I’m too scared to open it” she admits biting her lip, “you read it” she huffs as she shoves her phone into the other woman’s hand.</p><p>Quickly Ava opens the email and reads “Dear Miss Lance, We are delighted to inform you that you have been admitted to the University of San Francisco Medical School freshman class of 2011 under a full ride scholarship.” She looks up to see tears running down the cheeks of her girlfriends face. She quickly grabs her and pulls her into a kiss. Leaning their foreheads together she whispers, “I fucking knew you could do it baby!” With another kiss she continues, “I’m so incredibly proud of you!”.</p><p>Sara’s breathing is a little ragged as she tries to control the tears. “I got into my top school” she says smiling, “on a full ride?” She asks still not really believing it. “You did!” Ava whispers against her lips before planting a passionate kiss on her. She quickly pulls her into her lap so the smaller women is straddling her hips. “You’re going to be the best damn surgeon there is!”</p><p>The two women sit side by side while the smaller blonde calls both her dad and sister. She dials Laurel first. “Hey Sara, how are you?” She hears when the call is answered. “Well I have some news” She says smiling. “Ok, what is it?” the older sister asks. “Well I know that I told you and dad that I didn’t know what I wanted to do when I graduate in May, and also that I was majoring in General Studies… But I lied.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Laurel asks. “Well I wanted to wait until I knew for sure, but I just found out that I got into USF Medical School on a full ride scholarship starting in August.” The shorter woman says holding the hand of her girlfriend. “What? Medical School? When did you take the MCAT?” The eldest sister almost screams. “I took it last year” Sara says. The two sisters chat a bit more about what her plans are for the future before she tells her that she has to go so she can call their dad.</p><p>The beginning of the call goes very similar with her father as it did with Laurel. “So I got into USF Medical School with a full ride scholarship starting next year.” She tells her dad. “Wait what? Medical school? You said you didn’t know what you wanted to do next year.” Quentin says utterly shocked. “I know, I just didn’t want to tell you until I knew for sure.” The two speak on the phone for another minute before they hang up.</p><p>By now Ava had gone into the kitchen to grab them each a beer. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I am so proud, and I love you so much” She says as she sits back down onto the couch. “I love you too beautiful!” Sara says giving her girlfriend a quick kiss, “Now I was thinking that we pick up where we left off earlier. It is past dinner after all” She says leaning forward with a smirk. “I like the way you think Miss Lance” Ava says picking her girlfriend up and carrying her into the bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. As always leave your thoughts in the comments! Seeing how much people are enjoying my work definitely helps motivate me to write more. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>